1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-piece solid golf ball characterized in that the cover layer is softer than the intermediate layer.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed various kinds of three-piece solid golf balls with a softer cover layer than an intermediate layer in order to meet demands from pro golfers and advanced amateur golfers (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-24085). Their improvement in spin, flight distance, and durability has also been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-151226. However, the desired object is not yet fully achieved.
Improved three-piece solid golf balls are disclosed in the patent documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-315848, No. 2003-190330 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,889; however, further improvements are required.